A device of this type is used in particular to move the switch points rail of a set of switch points. To this end, a rod assembly which is formed by an assembly of sliding rods which are connected to each other is arranged along the set of switch points, and the switch points rail is connected to this rod assembly at several locations over the length thereof. At one end, the rod assembly is connected to an activation device which allows the movement of all the rods.
An activation device of this type comprises, as known per se, a housing in which there is arranged an electric drive motor at the output of which a step-down gear is provided. The step-down gear is formed by a train of pinions which are contained in a metal casing. The rotating pinions are each retained on parallel shafts which are carried by two opposing and parallel lateral walls of the casing.
An upstream end of the output shaft of the step-down gear is coupled in terms of rotation by means of an angle gear to a shaft for manually activating the device which is activated by means of a lever. This lever is used in the event of a malfunction of the motor.
Conventionally, the manual maneuvering of switch points driving mechanisms, carried out by means of the lever, ensures complete maneuvering in little more than half a turn.
A device of this type allowed switch points devices to be maneuvered for which the force for guided maneuvering was up to approximately 400 kg, corresponding to a guiding force of 33 kg on the lever.